The proliferation of smartphones, tablets, laptop computers and other electronic devices (referred to generally as “wireless devices”) that use wireless communication networks has created an increasing demand for ubiquitous and continuous wireless voice and data access. Device-to-device (D2D) communication may help satisfy this demand. For example, D2D communication may be performed between wireless devices and may allow the wireless devices to communicate information with each other. This D2D communication may allow for reuse of wireless communication resources, which may help satisfy the demand for wireless voice and data access.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.